Eragon's Challenger
by RodeoRogue
Summary: When Eragon meets a mysterious girl in the woods one day, he has no idea that his life would take another dramatic turn. What he does know about her is little, and what he doesn't... is deadly. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Eragon! (as much as i wish).**

It was a fine Sunday afternoon. The sun shone brightly, warming everything in the valleys and on the mountains. There were a few wispy clouds scattered in the sky. It was one of those days, where everything was warmed by the sun, even though the air was crisp and there was a breeze. Eragon had unknowingly slept in, and the lights shone through the cave opening of his room. The Varden had built into the mountains for shelter. At the mouth of the cave, Saphira was laying down, her front claws hanging over the edge. _Good morning, _Eragon heard her say through her thoughts.

Eragon ran his fingers through his golden hair and sat up. His breakfast was sitting next to his bed on a tray. It looked as if it had been there for at least an hour. _Good morning,_ he thought back. He grabbed an apple off of the tray of food and walked to the mouth of the cave. Saphira turned her head to look at him, as if she were waiting for something. Eragon looked back at her, then said aloud, "I think we should go flying today." Saphira's eyes brightened, but she didn't respond. Eragon smiled and turned to get dressed. He put on his black armor, lacing it up his back and on the inside of his arms. He tied on his belt, Zar'roc hanging from it.

He got his new riding saddle out, and strapped it on Saphira's back. Eragon could sense her excitement. They never really got the chance to have a leisure ride; it was always scouting for enemies, then fighting them. And even though Eragon never went out of the mountains without his armor, he knew Saphira would be fine, not to mention it was extremely heavy and took multiple people to get it on her.

Saphira leaned down and Eragon pulled himself into the saddle. She stood up straight, and walked to the mouth of the cave. _Are you ready?_ She asked him. She was looking down the side of the mountain to the jagged rocks 200 feet below with a dangerous excitement.

"Always," Eragon replied, gripping the front of the saddle with one hand. The other was resting on his thigh.

_Then hold on!_ She said, jumping out of the cave. She kept her wings close in towards her body until she was nearly on the ground. Then she pushed them out as far as they could go, letting the air catch them, and pull her away from the rocks. Eragon's heart raced as he leaned forward, leaning with every turn and movement Saphira made. He didn't have to tell her to go faster; she was already picking up speed. Her wings were folded against her again, and she barrel-rolled through the air at record speed. Eragon let out a yell, and almost lost his balance. He braced himself by grabbing with both hands at the front of the saddle.

After the both of them had gotten the need for speed out of their systems, Saphira went a little lower glided peacefully through the air. Despite the saddle in his way, Eragon leaned against her neck, laying on it. His face was still flushed from the beginning of the ride and his hair was blown back away from his face. It ruffled because of the wind. Eragon straightened up, and watched the ground below him pass by. Saphira did the same, and her exceptional vision caught something very peculiar up ahead of them, just to the right. _Eragon, look._ She said. She pointed to it with her nose, and Eragon followed her gaze.

_I don't see it,_ he replied. Then, out loud, he used an elven spell. He got Saphira's vision, and she zeroed in on the object in question. "It looks like a person. And a horse. Maybe."_ But what are they doing all the way out here?_ He finished in his head. The nearest village wasn't even in sight, and besides wildlife and a few travelers on remote roads, he hadn't seen anyone throughout his ride. _Let's go see._

_Eragon,_ Saphira began, but didn't bother. She dove a little, until she was just above the trees. She slowed as much as she could, until she came to a clearing in the trees. Sure enough, the first thing Eragon saw was a stocky black horse tied to a branch. It stood at the edge of the trees, hanging its head half-asleep. _Land_, he told Saphira, _I want to see what this is about._ She hesitated, but dropped to the ground, landing lightly on her clawed feet. She narrowed her eyes and let a low, almost inaudible growl creep from her throat.

Eragon waited until Saphira was still, and then slid to the ground to investigate. The horse that was tied at the trees was dancing around nervously, but acted calmer than the usual reaction to Saphira. The horse was tall and stocky, with feathered feet and a long mane. But standing just in front of him was a girl. She couldn't have been any older than him.

She stood very still, just staring at Eragon. He was caught off guard by her. She wasn't very tall, but she was very toned. Her skin was olive tan. Her hair was dark burgundy-black, and fell down her back and shoulders in loose curls. Her bangs hung over half of her forehead, almost falling over her eye. And her eyes! Behind thick, dark lashes were the brightest, most beautiful green eyes Eragon had ever seen.

His eyes drifted from her face and hair to the rest of her. She was wearing a white dress, that hugged her body until it reached her hips, where it fell around her. If she twirled and danced it would fan around her. The sleeves rested on the edges of her shoulders, and the neckline was a V that exposed her collarbone and the top of her tan chest.

Eragon just stood there, looking back at her; he didn't know what to make of the situation. He started to walk forward slowly; one slow step at a time. It seemed to him that the girl had relaxed a bit, and she took a few small steps towards him. "Hello, I, uh, didn't expect to see anyone out here." He said, mentally cursing himself. He heard Saphira chuckle inside his head. "I'm—"

"I know who you are." She cut him off. Her voice was strong and commanding, but also sounded soft at the same time. Her eyes searched him intensely. "You're Eragon, the Shade-Slayer. I've heard many stories about you."

"Well then," he said, more to himself. He closed the space between them and held out his hand. She only looked at it, turning her palms slightly behind her. Eragon furrowed his brow, and brought his arm down. Behind him, Saphira stretched her neck and watched the girl carefully, calculating her every move.

She looked straight at him. There was a certain look in her eyes that made him crazy. But some part of him was telling him to be careful. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, before she broke away and looked at Saphira. Then she walked away, over to her horse. The skirt of her dress fanned out slightly as she walked. She ran her hand along the horse's neck, and it calmed. "It seems that you've managed to upset my horse—and my afternoon alone."

There was a certain edge in her voice in the last sentence that made Eragon regret landing in the clearing. He followed her, resting his left hand on Zar'roc's handle. He stopped a few feet behind her. Saphira stayed back, crouched into a defensive position with her eyes narrowed. She was constantly sniffing the air and flicking her tail in agitation. _Be careful, Eragon. I don't like this,_ she warned him.

Eragon shrugged off her warning. "It seems that you who I am, but I know nothing of you." She smiled his most charming smile at her. She turned around to look at him.

"I am Aries. No one significant. I haven't killed any sorcerers, nor have I made history." She flipped her hair behind one shoulder, and then continued. "My father has an estate in the mountains, and I live there most of the time. I come out here for peace. He is always making me study or work."

"You're father must be a powerful man. Most don't have estates much anymore."

"Yes, well, we are well off." She replied shortly.

There was a long silence between them. "It is peaceful here, isn't it?" Eragon said thoughtfully, glancing around them. There was an innocent smile playing on Aries's lips.

"But what brings the great Eragon out here?" She asked him, locking him in her gaze. "Shouldn't you be preparing for battle?"

Eragon chuckled. "I took a day from all of that. We were just flying about with not direction when we saw you here. I wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"Well I can assure you, Eragon, Oberon and I can take care of ourselves." Aries said lightly, scratching the horses neck. But Eragon sensed that she was serious. Eragon looked at her quizzically. "Oberon is my horse," she said, still patting the horse. She untied him, and lifted herself into the saddle. "I really should go, I apologize. But it has been very nice talking to you. Best of luck!" She said, and spurred Oberon away from the clearing, leaving Eragon dumbstruck.

He walked back to Saphira, who was glaring at the trees where Aries had ridden away. "What's the matter with you?" He asked her.

_There is something wrong with that_, Eragon. She said. _Don't trust her._ She allowed Eragon to climb back into the saddle, and then she pushed off from the ground and sent them skyward. _Did you ever see the palms of her hands?_

_Uh,_ Eragon thought hard about his conversation with her, _No. What significance does that have?_

Saphira snorted, and sped up her flying. _Let's get back to the mountain; the Varden must be curious as to where we are._

Meanwhile, Aries was still riding back to her home. She thought about how he had fallen so easily when he had seen her. Step one was always so simple. Oberon kept a steady pace and stayed on track while she was lost in her thoughts. The sky had begun to grow dark, with only a hint of orange and pink on the western horizon. Just as the last hints of light left the mountains and valleys, she traveled up the long drive to her father's estate. She knew he wouldn't be there to reprimand her; he was in Gil'ead. The only people in the house were servants.

As she trotted up into the yard of the stable, a boy came out and took Oberon from her. "Have a good ride, Miss?" He mumbled as she glided past him. She nodded curtly in response, and climbed the stairs to the house.

Inside the house was dark; the entrance hall looked eerie and still with the ornate tapestries and paintings on the walls. No candles were lit, and the tables were only dark shadows. She traveled through the rest of the house, looking for any sign of another person. When she found nothing but the cook asleep in a chair, she went to her own bedroom to sleep. She didn't rest well, though, for she knew she would be making a trip to Gilead tomorrow. She had to tell her father his plans might work.

**R&R please! what do you think? should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**More story, yay! :D Hope you like**

The next morning, Aries' servant girl, Jayde, had brought her breakfast. She ate in silence; then dressed for the ride into Gil'ead. She wore a light shirt with a black leather buttoned jacket, and dark leather pants. The collar on the jacket was high, and her clothes were armored in the vital places: top of the arms and legs, chest and stomach, back and neck. She braided her long curls and put the braid over the front of her shoulder.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she turned her left hand up so the palm faced the mirror. For at least a minute, she stared at the jagged, spiraling dark scar. Then she left her bedroom, and went out into the huge yard in front of the house. _Asmyin,_ she called with her mind.

She looked up; and a large, dark shape burst from the clouds. It looped and twisted, and came lower to where Aries was. A loud roar split the morning silence of the forest around them. A red dragon landed heavily on the ground in front of Aries. It was maybe twice the size of Saphira, and much older. He had a thick, muscular build. His color wasn't just red; it was dark crimson, like shadowed blood. His eyes were black pits on either side of his big head. He was almost always baring his teeth, which were white, long and pointed. His horns were short compared to the rest of him, but came to nice points, ready to impale.

Asmyin looked down at Aries. He knelt down and let her climb onto his back. There was no saddle; Aries' father wouldn't allow one unless there was a battle, or intense training. Once Aries was settled on his back, she patted his shoulder. _How's my boy?_

_Fine, did you find the farm boy?_ He asked her. She only nodded, but he got the answer. _Then we don't want to be late, now do we?_ There was a hint of joking in his voice. He pushed off the ground and took off at record speed. They soared over the land, Asmyin careful to make sure Aries always had her balance. She was the only thing—human or dragon—that he had compassion for. As much as they could block each other's pain if needed, he always felt it. As she stepped into one stirrup and flung her other leg over Asmyin's back, a row rumble shook the ground and air. Aries looked south, and saw the heavy, depressing clouds that edged closer. Asmyin lifted his head and sniffed the air regally. _Smells like rain, _he concluded, lowering his head again. _And not far off._

They flew in silence until Gil'ead came into view. _Let's prepare for battle,_ Asmyin snarled as he thought it. Aries smiled wickedly. Asmyin landed on the top of the castle, near a large door. It was opened for him by the soldiers, who bowed their heads to him and Aries as they passed. Asmyin stopped once he was inside, and let Aries slide off of his back. Next to the wall, hung up and ready for use, was the armor.

Servants grabbed the huge head piece for Asmyin first; he let his head down and they fitted the strong straps under his chin. Next they fastened on his neck armor, laced up his legs, and fitted his tail with its armor and a sharp spiked ball at the end. He loved wearing his armor; he knew it meant a fight. His was polished steel, with ornate carvings and gold designs on the head and leg pieces.

Next, Aries was fitted with her armor. Hers was like a dark leather suit; laced up the back and down the insides of the arms. On the broad surfaces were steel plates with the same carvings and gold on them. This too had a high collar that slanted lower from the back.

Just as they finished suiting up, Galbatorix himself walked in. Everyone except Aries bowed her head. Instead, she inclined her chin defiantly. He ignored it, and walked straight to Asmyin, observing him with expert eyes. Asmyin arched his neck and blew hot air out of his nose at Galbatorix. He looked only barely annoyed. "I didn't know you would find him so soon. We were lucky." He was still looking at Asmyin, but Aries knew it was directed at her.

"He suspects nothing." She said, walking up next to him. Everyone else had left the room quietly. Galbatorix looked down at her. "But really, what has it come to? Using your daughter to lure in a boy your most powerful assassins let slip through their fingers?" She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "You really should find some new people."

"You know what you have to do, now get out of my sight." He said indifferently. He turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Aries watched him go, a fulfilled smirk on her face. Asmyin looked down at her with mock disappointment. _Now, now, you were just baiting him then,_ he said.

_I couldn't resist,_ she thought back to him, smiling. Once more, she put her foot in one stirrup, grabbed the high tree of the saddle and pulled herself over. As she settled herself on his back, Asmyin made his way to the doors. They opened, revealing that the black, ominous clouds had arrived.

_What an opportunistic storm,_ Asmyin's voice was thick with sarcasm. Thunder grumbled and heat lightning illuminated the clouds. Aries agreed with him; this was going to make things interesting. Asmyin stepped out onto the platform outside the door, spread his crimson wings to their full span and with one powerful twitch of muscles, propelled them into the sky.

When Eragon had returned from his flight with Saphira, he was still thinking about his encounter with the girl. _Saphira was overprotective and cautious_, he told himself,_ she's a wonderful girl._ He decided he would go looking for her after his duties to the Varden were finished. After Saphira was settled with something to eat, Eragon left his chamber and searched for Tarrow, a friend of his. Tarrow and him had met and become friends after Eragon rescued him from urgals that raided his home him Yazuac.

Eragon found him in a common area, drinking from a mug. He sat down with him, and Tarrow greeted him with a hearty smile. "Hello, friend!" He said, holding his hand out to Eragon. He took hold of Tarrow's wrist, and he did the same to Eragon. "Where were you today? I missed you." Tarrow asked him as they settled back into their chairs.

"Saphira and I decided to take a day to ourselves." Eragon told him. Then that days events relayed themselves in his head. "And wait until you here this." Eragon told him all about what happened with the girl in the clearing. Tarrow sat quietly and listened, nodding his head occasionally.

When he was finished, he asked, "What do you make of it, Tarrow?"

Tarrow stayed silent, then leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. Eragon leaned in as well, and Tarrow began to speak. "If you ask me, the ends don't meet. Maidens like the one you describe don't ride for hours into untamed land. And Saphira, when you look back on things, is usually more sensible about danger. She never takes warnings lightly, and anything that smells bad to her you should percieve with caution. Don't go looking for trouble." Even though Tarrow was a year and half younger than Eragon, he had wisdom beyond his years.

Eragon didn't say anything back. He didn't want to see that Tarrow was right; about a lot of things. He wanted to believe that the girl was as good as she seemed, but now that it was put into another negative perspective he just couldn't. He bid his friend good night and stalked back to his chamber. Saphira was watching the night sky thoughtfully when he returned. _What did Tarrow say? _She asked, but by his expression she already had an idea.

_He agreed with you,_ he told her grudgingly. He heard the low rumble that was her stifled chuckle. He shot her a glare and collasped on his bed. Within minutes sleep had found him, carrying him to the next day.

**Sorry if this bit is a little confusing, when Aries' part is finished it back tracks to the day before with Eragon. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I'd just add chapter 3 =]**

The following morning, he was awoken early by Tarrow, already suited in his armor.

Tarrow woke him with a message from Ajihad. Eragon was to fly the perimeter; for there were rumors of an attack. After the other man had left, Eragon went to the large cave entrance and surveyed the day. The weather didn't look too promising. The low-lying clouds threatened to ruin his guard duty. Shrugging it off, he went and suited up himself. Saphira, apparently, had already been awake for some time, and was waiting for him. This time, she too was protected behind her steel helm and armor plates.

_The rain is not going to make today very pleasant_, Eragon told her as he strapped Zar'roc to his side. She only looked amused, and watched him with her bottomless sapphire eyes. He found his way to the saddle and settled himself. Saphira wasted no time, and sent them into the air just as Eragon held the bar in front of him. She didn't dive, or climb; just jumped, and, as soon as they were clear of the mountain, spread her wings and leveled. She leaned and turned through the canyons between the mountains. After a distance, though, she climbed higher than the mountains, and they soared over them, watching intently for signs of attack.

The higher they got, the thicker and moister the air got. It wasn't raining just yet, but any minute the skies would open up and let loose a torrent of water and lightning. As he took in the sights, he also glanced in the direction of the clearing. Saphira picked up on his thoughts, and said, _forget that girl. Something about her makes me uneasy, like she is shrouded in dark magic. Do not let her beauty get her past your guard. You must be cautious. _

_What do you know about it?_ He asked defensively. _She is harmless. You're just overreacting. So she was secretive; she had every reason to be._

Saphira snorted a small plume of black smoke in her frustration. _Fine, don't mind me. But in my opinion, there was more to it than her simply out in the forest on a ride with her horse. I sensed something in the animal as well._

Eragon thought about combating her statement, but decided against it. He calmed his mind, and apologized for being defensive. If there was rumor of an attack on the Varden, him and Saphira shouldn't be fighting each other. His attention was brought back to the world around him as he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He whirled around, but saw nothing. He felt Saphira tense, and fly lower, into the canyons again. She sped up the rhythmic beating of her wings, propelling them along.

Every hair on the back of Eragon's neck was standing on end; his senses alert and aware. _What was it?_

_I'm not sure, but I smelled something. I can't tell what it is; it isn't familiar._ Saphira answered, the concern was evident in her voice. She beat her wings once more and tucked them in, making them speed through the curving canyons.

They continued their scout of the mountain range. Then Saphira found a suitable ledge and landed expertly. They were still a ways from the Varden, and the rain had begun falling not too long before. "Well," Eragon started as he jumped off of Saphira's back, "Ajihad will be pleased to know that the Varden are still safe."

Saphira nodded her head, and Eragon could tell her mind was elsewhere. She sniffed the air frantically. _Saphira, calm yourself,_ Eragon told her,_ we have searched every part of these mountains into the afternoon. We would have found something if it were here._

_It is far more complicated than that. The scent is still being carried this way, but only when the thing creating it passes upwind of us. But it's being masked by the rain and I can't tell what it is._ Saphira told him nervously. Her tail twitched and her muscles tensed.

Eragon thought carefully about what she said. He was starting to become as worried as her, even thought he truly believed everything was fine. But one nagging part of him kept him on edge.

They sat on the ledge for a little while, watching the rain become fiercer and beat down on the mountains and collect below them. Eragon now had an overwhelming sense of foreboding and nervousness.

As the rain became heavier, Eragon took off his cape and draped it over his saddle, watching the water run down its side and onto the rock. Saphira was lying at the innermost part of the ledge, with her back leaning against the rock face behind them. Eragon sat down next to her and leaned on her shoulder. She covered him with her right wing, keeping him from getting wet.

A single shiver ran down Eragon's spine that made him jump up. He came out from under Saphira's wing to find that the rain had only gotten worse. He paced back and forth twice, and then thought,_ maybe we should try to go back. Who knows how long this storm is going to last._ He looked at Saphira, who was watching him closely. _I don't think we should try to wait it out._

Saphira snorted._ Flying in this weather would not only be dangerous, but very difficult as well. I don't want to risk it._ Mentally, she sent him pictures of them getting swept up in the winds and bashed against the rocks. Eragon grimaced as he saw them, but nodded his head. He saw back down on the wet rock next to her and she covered him again.

**Continue with it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already? Okay, here it is. =]**

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before the rain showed any sign of letting up. It is just light enough now. _We should go before it gets any worse,_ Saphira thought quietly. Eragon took the cape from his saddle and pulled it over his shoulders. He hoisted himself onto Saphira's back and took off quickly.

"Maybe if we can get above the storm clouds!" Eragon shouted over the weather. Saphira shook her head, and Eragon could sense her distaste, but she was gaining altitude rapidly. As they neared the storm clouds, the air got thicker and wetter. Saphira fought her way through them, and just as Eragon thought they were going to go on forever, he was blinded by golden light.

Above the rain and wind, the sky looked normal. The clouds were like white mountains surrounding them, and the sun was bright. By its position in the sky, Eragon could tell that it was late afternoon, but creeping into the evening quickly.

They flew along slowly, listening to the thunder below them. Saphira spotted a break in the heavy clouds, and tucked her wings in close to her and dove through it, just as it was closing. They were immediately consumed by rain and wind; the storm had fallen into a steady beat of rainfall. It wasn't heavy enough to keep them from flying, but Eragon's vision was limited to just in front of them. He once again used Saphira's vision to see, and what he found terrified him.

There was a shape off in the distance. It was something large, and it clung to the side of a mountain. Without the element's torrent, it was a mass of red with an elongated body and wings. Eragon knew exactly what it was; he just didn't want to admit to himself.

Saphira slowed and halted in the air, staring in the direction of the other dragon. It was nowhere near them, but it seemed to freeze as well, waiting for something to happen. Eragon narrowed his eyes against the storm to try and see his opponent clearly. _What do you want to do, Eragon?_ Saphira asked him slowly.

_Do we even have a choice?_ He asked her. She shook her head solemnly. _Then we fight!_ His voice had taken on a new vigor, and Saphira snarled and showed her sharp, deadly teeth. Then she opened her mouth and let loose a magnificent roar. Her mouth was set into a permanent snarl as she started forward towards the other dragon. It jumped off the rock and into the air, freefalling into the canyon until it was fifty feet below Saphira and Eragon.

Saphira pinned her wings in and dove at the other dragon. Eragon was close enough now to see details; like the other creatures disturbingly crimson scales. Saphira did not let up on her dive, and the other dragon made no move to dodge it. Instead, it turned up to face her bearing its teeth as well. They collided with so much force that Eragon was nearly thrown from Saphira's back, and into the constantly growing river in the canyon.

The two beasts sparred with each other; bashing with their armored tails, clawing, and trying to bite each other fiercely. Eragon noticed that the other dragon had a spiked club on its tail, and made a note to keep clear. Eragon unsheathed Zar'roc, and jabbed it at the other dragon. But he was too far away to make contact, so he waited, watching helplessly as Saphira battle the red dragon. She clawed at its belly ferociously, and her teeth finally found their mark on the other dragon's shoulder. She pierced his armor with ease, digging in with terrible force and thrashing her head.

The other dragon screeched in pain and anger. He narrowed his eyes and dove into her neck with his own bite. Saphira let go, and it was the other dragon's turn to thrash its head. Eragon felt a wave of nausea, before Saphira put up the mental block, trying to keep Eragon from feeling her pain.

During this horrible display, they all never noticed that they had begun to fall. The two dragons were still connected, fighting their hardest, and they along with their riders were plummeting down to the river. They broke apart, but not before it was too late to pull up and continue their flight. The other dragon hit the ground heavily, its rider thrown into the river. Saphira crashed close by, and had Eragon held to her chest, covering him with her wings as the impact of the ground shook them.

Saphira rolled onto her stomach, and pushed herself up feebly. She nudged Eragon with her nose, helping him up. She let her wings fall at her sides, resting on the ground, for she didn't want to waste her energy. Eragon, who was leaning on Saphira's shoulder, wiped the rain and blood from his eyes. He looked up at Saphira's neck; blood seeped from the hemisphere of puncture wounds and stained her armor. It ran all the way down her shoulder and leg, until it mixed with the rain water in the grass.

The other dragon jumped to its feet, blood running down its shoulder as well. It ignored the wound. The dark blood blended in with the dragon's scales almost perfectly. The bigger dragon snarled at Eragon and Saphira; then limped over to the river and stuck its nose in the water. When he came back up, he held his rider's collar delicately between his teeth.

Eragon gasped and staggered backward. He stared in shock and horror at the girl that the big red dragon had pulled from the water. Before he fell backwards, Saphira was behind him, and instead he fell onto her shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head, then looked back at the other rider. Sure enough, it was Aries.

The big red dragon laid her down gently in front of him. She had scrapes all over her face, just as Eragon did. He didn't know how long she had been under water, but she was unconscious. Eragon pushed away from Saphira and started to run towards her. Saphira blocked his path with her head, and he nearly ran into her._ Eragon! _Her voice was pleading and tired.

_She needs help! I can't just let her die!_ He told her, shoving past her. She didn't try to stop him, only followed as close as she dared. Just as Eragon was about to drop to his knees next to Aries, her dragon put his head low over her body protectively. He snarled at Eragon and snapped his teeth.

_You're pathetic!_ He heard a deep, angry voice say. _She is your enemy! What kind of Dragon Rider are you? _Eragon then realized that the voice belonged to Aries' dragon. He stayed in his position, protecting her.

Eragon stopped. He took a few small steps backward. The dragon had a point. What was he doing? Aries betrayed him, and the rest of his people. She sided with the terrible king; and had tried to kill him. If he were smart, he would slay her and her dragon with Zar'roc, then go home to tend to his and Saphira's wounds.

But he obviously wasn't smart. He didn't want to kill her, especially now. Then the voice returned. _We were sent to either recruit or kill you. He said that you wouldn't want to come back with us, but we didn't rule out the possibility. But now—_he paused, and blew dark smoke from his nostrils into Eragon's face—_I don't think that He will want you around. You're a spineless coward is what you are. No good warrior wishes well to his enemies. I will not let her die, but you shouldn't come near her. it only drives my point further. _

Eragon, who had froze staring at the creature standing over Aries, was now filled with hot anger. His skin boiled with it, and he clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to keep calm. No one had ever insulted him like this.

The big dragon growled and continued his speech, obviously pleased with the result he was getting. _I think, for the sake of the Empire, I'll kill you my—_he stopped midsentence.

"Enough, Asmyin. Having the courage and nobility to care for one's enemies shouldn't be frowned upon." Neither Eragon, nor Asmyin, had noticed that Aries had woken up. They both looked down. She was sitting cross-legged under Asmyin's nose.

"How much did you hear?" Eragon asked, suddenly embarrassed. He was glad his face was red with anger still, so she wouldn't see him blush.

"I heard enough. And I'm glad you have a big enough heart to try and help me." She stood up, walked out from under Asmyin, and unsheathed her sword. "But I don't."

Eragon looked wildly around for Zar'roc. It was in the mud near Saphira. He muttered a spell in the ancient language that brought it to his hand quickly. He felt slightly dizzy for a split second, but it passed and he readied himself for a battle. He started walking to the right; circling. Aries followed his movements with her catlike green eyes. When Eragon had first seen her, she had been just a beautiful girl, with a lot hidden beneath the surface. Now what was hidden was showing itself as she circled him, a dark crimson sword pointed straight at his heart. Her feral, heartless expression crushed him to pieces.

_Pull yourself together, Eragon! She won't go easy on you._ Saphira warned him. Both she and Asmyin stayed back; they knew it wasn't their fight. Eragon was the first to strike. He brought Zar'roc above his head and put all his strength behind it, bringing it down with a heart-wrenching cry. Aries blocked it expertly with her own sword, holding it horizontally above her head with both hands on the grip.

She pushed his sword aside, letting it fall. Before Eragon could regain control of the blade, Aries drove hers at his thigh. It made contact, making a sharp noise as it smashed his armor. She pulled it back, holding it defensively, waiting for an attack. Eragon ignored his throbbing leg and went for Aries' side. She blocked it and aimed for another blow. Eragon blocked that, and then neither of them made a good hit for quite some time.

Before long, Eragon and Aries were practically cut to ribbons. Where there wasn't cut, it was most likely bruised. The crippling blow for Eragon, though, came after nearly an hour of sparring. Both Eragon and Aries were tiring, but Eragon was held down by his emotional shock and grief. Aries found an opening, and struck his thigh again. But this time, she put all of her force behind it, and muttered something in the ancient language.

Pain surged through Eragon's leg and coursed through his body like fire. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Aries' lip curled back in a sneer as she stood over him. The sword was still in her hand, but she didn't lift it. She didn't make any movement to finish him off as he writhed in burning pain on the muddy ground.

Eragon stared up at her helplessly, waiting to die. But instead, Aries sheathed her sword, and her eyes softened. "I hate this," she muttered. She looked back at Asmyin; he was scowling at Saphira. Then she looked down at Eragon. "I'm going to leave you here for someone else to find. I'll tell my father that I left you for dead, though his disappointment that I don't enjoy suffering will be evident. You must not be seen by the Empire for a while, but I don't think you will be doing anything but healing."

"So… you're _not_ going to kill me?" Eragon asked cautiously, biting his lip. Aries stared at him pitifully, pain in her eyes, and she shook her head slowly.

_This is madness!_ Asmyin grumbled, but didn't move a muscle. Aries walked over to him and jumped into the saddle. "I shouldn't see you again, Eragon Shade-Slayer, but that doesn't mean I won't." She called back to him as Asmyin left the ground easily—despite his wound—and carried her away. Through the fog of fatigue and pain, Eragon sensed that there was more to her words.

Saphira wasted no time rushing over to Eragon. _I told you, _she started angrily,_ I_ told _you! She was all wrong when we first saw her! _When she saw Eragon, though, her voice softened. _But you were blinded by emotion, and couldn't see or think clearly. Come, little one, let's get you home._

Eragon didn't answer her with words, but sent her his gratitude. She lifted him carefully by his clothing and placed him in the saddle, and he mustered the strength to tie the straps so that he wouldn't fall off. Saphira took off towards home, making the flight as bearable as possible for Eragon, who was fading in and out of consciousness. He barely remembers getting back to the Varden. He vaguely remembers Tarrow meeting them on the ledge and getting Eragon to his bed.

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy =]**

Eragon slowly started regaining consciousness. His brain began to come out of the thick fog that had been over him since the fight. He didn't move a muscle, though he felt all of his limbs were tense and sore. His head throbbed in the background. He felt Saphira's thoughts and presence; she was right next to him. His hearing and smell soon came back to him.

He was in his room. He knew because it always had a certain odor he recognized; like leather oil, meat, and something he couldn't put a name on. _Blood,_ he thought suddenly, _that stench is blood._

He heard two other people in the room with him. One was definitely Ajihad. He was arguing in a hushed tone with someone whom Eragon paid attention to, until he realized that it was one of his generals. A healer was washing rags in a basin next to his head.

He knew Saphira was watching them, and he gathered most of the information from her thoughts. It portrayed his room, with Ajihad and a young man in armored plates, a strung long-bow and quiver, and a short, thick sword at his belt. It was Ajihad's most experienced general, Hesarth.

"What do you make of this, Ajihad?" Asked the general in a frantic tone.

"I don't know, but magic along with extreme skill was used to inflict this damage. Anyone who could match him this well must have hidden teachers, or another Rider." Ajihad replied, his deep, powerful voice thick with concern.

"Another Rider? If it attacked young Eragon, then surely it's siding with the Empire." Hesarth put a hand on his sword, preparing to wrench it from its sheath.

"We cannot be certain yet," Ajihad put a hand up to stop him, "I will question him when he regains his strength. For now, keep your men ready. We must be prepared."

Hesarth bowed his head and exited quickly, shutting the door quietly behind him. Ajihad went to a chair in the corner of the room, magnificent robes flowing as he walked. He clasped his hands together and rested them in his lap, waiting for Eragon to wake up.

_You should get up now, Eragon. You're rested enough. Ajihad won't rush you._ Saphira said softly, lowering her head toward him.

Eragon shifted his weight, putting a hand to his throbbing forehead. He put one arm behind him and hoisted himself up. Two hands pushed him gently back down though, and removed his hand from his head. It was replaced by a cold cloth. "Slowly, Dragon Rider." The healer said, in a gentle but commanding voice. He opened his eyes to the scene Saphira had already shown him. He sat up slowly enough for the healer to not bother him. He swung his legs over onto the floor, but a shooting pain in his left thigh made him double over and collapse back onto the bed. "Where does it hurt?" The healer asked. Eragon pointed to his leg. "Hmm… that doesn't surprise me. That's the one that's got a fracture in it."

"Is he well enough to speak with me?" Ajihad asked the healer.

Before she could answer him, Eragon said between painful breaths, "Yes, sir, I'm fine."

"Very well." He turned to the healer. "You may come and check on him later, I only want a few minutes." The healer nodded, and, grudgingly, got up and left the room. Ajihad took her place next to Eragon, looking at him intensely. Eragon turned his head to look at him, studying his expression.

"Were the rumors true? Who attacked you?"

"It wasn't an army, it was nothing your men could have beaten alone." Eragon began. He told Ajihad all of what happened, except for the fact that the other Rider was a girl whom he had unexplained feelings for.

Ajihad stayed silent for a long time, obviously calculating his options. "Well, Eragon, with that thought it is obvious you are the only one who can defeat this other Rider. We will help we can, of course. But from what you tell me he'll be a match for us all. He was probably trained by the terrible King himself."

Eragon didn't correct him when Ajihad said "he". Ajihad bid him farewell, then left Eragon's room. The healer rushed back in, muttering a curse as she lifted the sheet up to examine Eragon's leg. He watched carefully as she checked all of his bandages. Which, he noticed, there were plenty of. But the largest was around his left thigh. It was tightly wrapped, with a rod down the outside to hold it still and straight. Just looking at it made it throb. Saphira put her nose to his shoulder, comforting him as much as she could.

Aries flew back to her home. Asmyin landed clumsily in the clearing, nearly losing his balance. They had never battled another Rider before, even though they were well prepared. Asmyin felt exposed to attack; he had never been so fatigued. He lowered himself to the ground as Aries slid off of the saddle. Asmyin walked next to her as far as he could, but as she reached the porch of the mansion, it was too small. _I'll send someone to tend to you,_ Aries told him. He nodded his big head, his eyes softening. Then he turned away.

Jayde was waiting in the bedroom for Aries when she walked in. She had clean cloth and a bottle of clear liquid in her hands. Aries glanced at her, then preoccupied herself unfastening her armor. She pulled the mangled gloves off her hands, flexing her fingers repeatedly. Small cuts covered the back of her hands. Ignoring them, she loosened the drawstrings of her arm and leg plates, letting the blood flow back into them. She threw the bloodied, dented armor aside as Jayde came over wordlessly and unfastened the breast plate that braced together over her spine.

Once her armor was off, Aries slipped out of her leather outfit and into a sleeveless nightdress. Jayde observed her pale skin and grimaced; her body was stained all over with purple. Where her armor was thin—or nonexistent—there were deep wounds. The process of cleaning them all was long and painful, and when it was finished, Aries collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

**R&R?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for it being so short but the next one will be immense! Hehe. But i apologize if the story is a little confusing with all the different stuff. One, i go by the books, two, I only just started Brisingr so some of it doesn't match up. But bear with me, soon I will repost the whole edited story, because I am always adding. Thanks so much to my readers, I love getting feedback! :]  
**

For the next few days, Eragon was bedridden. The healer that tended him was usually his only company, and even she had to leave. Tarrow came to visit him once, but, Eragon knew, he spent all of his time at the archery fields, practicing with his bow. But he had Saphira, who never left his side, not even to hunt. The healer brought chunks of meat with Eragon's meals, but it paled in comparison to her usual meals.

On the evening of the fourth day, as his bandages were being checked, the healer said, "It must be because you are a Rider, but your cuts and bruises are nearly gone. The only bothersome injury left is your leg."

"Can I use a crutch to walk?" He asked eagerly.

She glanced at him warily, then said, "We can try it tomorrow. But you shouldn't push yourself; remember your back as well was caused by some magic. This could be the same."

Eragon grimaced at the mention of his back. He imagined the jagged scar that stretched from shoulder to hip, that he had received as an ill parting gift from the shade Durza. He was glad it was long gone, and fell asleep with the thought of walking for the first time in days. His muscles tensed with pent-up energy at the very thought.

Aries was far better off than Eragon was. She only suffered cuts and bruises, and a lasting fatigue. It was accompanied by a feeling that was alien to her. at first she thought her mind was tired, but even after four days—long after she felt better—it was still there, nagging at her conscience. As she was flying with Asmyin one morning, bareback, she asked him what he thought.

_I have sensed it from you ever since we returned._ He told her thoughtfully, gliding through a thin cloud. _The only familiarity I have with it is from one of my hunts, years ago. I found a small doe, and took her down. After I had finished the meager course, I saw her fawn rise from the grass. For a minute, I felt terribly guilty that I had robbed the infant of its only family. But that's the way life is._

_Guilt! That's what it is! _She exclaimed; then she thought for a moment. _But why would I be guilty? I've never done anything that I've regretted._

_You are feeling this way because you didn't want to harm the spineless boy. _Asmyin said, a hint of accusation in his voice.

_What? Of all the stupid accusations, this would be the worst. I am destined to succeed where Murtagh failed and capture him. That leaves little room for a relationship._ She told him defensively.

He snorted, black smoke floating back and hitting Aries in the face. He chuckled, and said, _say what you will, but I am your other half, and sometimes I know you better then you know yourself._ Secretly, she agreed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Eragon awoke to Saphira's warm breath rustling his hair. Her head rested on a rock ledge above his bed, with her nose right over his head. Her neck rested next to his ear, and her body was curled up on the floor, as close to the bed as she could manage. Her tail rested over the end of the bed, with the end of it resting on one of Eragon's feet. It made Eragon chuckle as he shifted his weight slightly.

"Wake up, Saphira!" He said, jokingly shoving her neck. Her eyes snapped open and she stood, stretching like a cat and yawning. Then she settled next to the bed again, a low hum coming from her throat.

_You're in an awefully good mood, little one. _She observed, looking at him with one glowing blue eye.

Soon the healer arrived in his room, and, after a large breakfast, she checked his leg and helped him to a sitting position. She took the crutch she brought and gave it to Eragon, who fitted it under his arm. Before he could stand up, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Don't move to quickly," she warned. Then she stepped back, and Eragon slowly stood up. At first, he kept all of his weight on the crutch and his right leg, but then he started adding a fraction of weight to his injured left leg. When he was positive that it would hold him, he took a shaky step forward. He could feel Saphira's presence right next to him; she was ready to catch him.

The next couple of weeks went by in the same manner; a few times a day, Eragon would walk around his room, carefully overseen by Saphira and the old healer. He would slowly add weight to his left leg, then rest it. It got progressively better, until he could walk without the crutch, with only a slight limp.

"Well, you're still not fully healed, but as long as you don't do any running or combat or anything like that, you should be fine for the next few weeks." The healer said, looking him over.

"Can I ride?" He asked, testing his leg slightly as he stood.

"No, not yet. Give it time, and patience." She said, then gathered her things and headed for the door. "And I'll check in on you soon."

The next week passed by so slowly, Eragon thought time had stopped. He spent his time shooting arrows, walking around, or just talking with Saphira. Occasionally, he would unsheathe Zar'roc and slay imaginary foes, walking through his combinations at a snail's pace. When he did feel good enough to speed them up, he had practiced them slowly for so long that he had mastered them with surprising skill.

One day, Eragon walked through Tronjheim, and stopped in a small home at the dead end of a road. He knocked, and the healer opened the door. "Good evening, Eragon. Is your leg bothering you?"

"No. But can I ride?"

The healer sighed, and said, "Come inside, let me see."

After examining his leg, and watching his movements, she said, "I suppose, but make sure you don't press yourself."

"So you keep reminding me," mumbled Eragon under his breath.

The healer swatted him on the head. "And for good reason! You may ride, but don't make me regret letting you."

Eragon thanked her quickly; then hurried back to his quarters. He grabbed his saddle and called Saphira with his mind. She answered him promptly, and landed on the ledge outside his room. When she spotted the saddle, Saphira roared with delight. He buckled it on, and swung his leg over. It was only midday, so they had plenty of time for a trip around the mountains. Saphira dove from the ledge, flying off at breakneck speed. Eragon had the straps over his legs fastened tightly and he clung to the tree of the saddle with his hands.

Soon Eragon recognized his surroundings, and said, _go left._

Saphira did so, tilting her body slightly and catching a draft of wind. Soon, she, too, recognized where he was heading for. She abruptly halted in the air, jerking Eragon forward. _Are you mad?_ She asked him angrily, changing their flight direction.

_No, I'm not!_ But he couldn't think of anything better to say; no explanation or excuse that would quite cover it. So he grudgingly let Saphira take him back into the mountains. When they landed again, Eragon took his saddle from Saphira's back and stomped back into the cave-like room.

_I'm going hunting, _Saphira stated flatly. He didn't look back at her, but heard the rush of her wings through the air as she left.

Then Eragon had a terrible idea. He grabbed his saddle and took off down the corridors. When he arrived at the stables at the edge of Tronjheim, a dwarf showed him to Snowfire's stall. The stallion hadn't had good exercise in a while, and he pawed the ground wildly at the sight of Eragon. He saddled the big white horse and led him out of the city. He calmed the beast with his thoughts just long enough to jump into the saddle. As soon as he had the reins between his fingers, Snowfire started to prance around, ears flicking every direction. He struggled to get the horse under control, but when he did, he directed all of his energy into running across the river valley.

The stallion galloped at a ferocious speed, tearing up dirt and grass in his wake. After he ran out of sight of the city, Eragon relaxed, and slowed Snowfire to a trot. It took him a while to find his bearings of the world from the ground; he was so used to seeing it from above. He let his horse gain his breath back while he tried to find the right direction.

A line of trees suddenly caught his attention. It sat in front of a line of small mountains. _That's where it is, _he thought, careful to block it from Saphira. He pulled the reins left and spurred Snowfire onward. The horse responded quickly and galloped toward the small forest.

The sun was nearing the horizon when he finally reached the trees. Picking his way through, he headed straight, willing to cross every inch of ground to find the clearing. He hoped that she would be there, and he had a sense that she would be. He imagined the last words they had exchanged weeks before. _I shouldn't see you again, Eragon Shade-Slayer, but that doesn't mean I won't._ he desparately hoped that it was a good thing.

A half an hour later, Eragon arrived at a break in the trees. His heart pounded against his ribs, seemingly shaking his entire body. As he left the forest cover, though, he realized that it wasn't the right clearing. With a frustrated sigh, he coaxed Snowfire into a quick trot and headed for the opposite side of the clearing. But a long shadow traveled over them, and the white stallion skittered to the left, nearly putting Eragon on the ground. He struggled to calm him as Asmyin landed behind him.

Eragon slipped out of the saddle before Snowfire could throw him, and held the reins as tightly as he could. He patted the upset horse on the neck and turned to face the massive red dragon. He was dismayed when he saw no Rider upon his back. Asmyin snarled, baring his fangs, and crouched. _What are you doing here? And control your beast before I consume him as a desert._

Ignoring the threat, Eragon asked, "Where is Aries?" He could not keep an edge from his voice. In his head, he heard Saphira chastising him, and trying to learn his whereabouts. He guarded it from her, though.

A plume of black smoke trickled out Asmyin's nostrils. _Stupid boy, you're on a fool's errand. I won't tell you, and she isn't interested in seeing you again._ He said coldly.

Eragon didn't know what to say next, so he glared back at the dragon, matching his angry glare. Asmyin's crimson eyes bore through him. "Shouldn't you be with her?"

_I was hunting. And what a funny coincidence it is that you are here, now isn't it?_ He lifted his head higher, lifting his chin so he looked like a scrutinizing noble. _But, luckily, I have no interest in you, and I am not so foolish as to condemn my race._

Saphira listened intently through Eragon. _I'm coming._ She told him, and he knew that she was speeding towards them from the mountains.

_You know, that's why so many want you alive. Not because of you—a weak-hearted, over-affectionate boy—because of Saphira. If it weren't for the fact that you are so closely bonded, you would have been disposed of long ago. I and my brother would have seen to that personally._

"You're brother?" Eragon asked incredulously.

_Aye. You've met him, even gave him a nasty scare on his leg. Thorn is my brother, and Murtagh is yours._ Asmyin's snarl disappeared for a moment, before it came back with even more malice.

Eragon stopped breathing for a moment at the mention of his blood brother. He had tried so hard to not think about his true past; the part he never knew, and wished he had never learned. Realization dawned on Eragon. "You were the third dragon egg."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while, i just haven't found the time to post. But I made up for it with a long chapter. And the next ones will be good! :D**

The equivalent of a mocking grin spread across his face, but he didn't say anything. Before Eragon could fire questions at the huge dragon, a deafening roar cleared him of his thoughts. He looked up to see Saphira diving towards the ground. It seemed like she would crash, but she opened her wings at the last second, gliding over Asmyin's head. As she passed over him, she clawed at him with her hind talons, and then landed dangerously close to Eragon. Her mind was blocked from his as she stepped forward, putting a scaled leg in front of him and roaring once more at the enemy dragon.

Asmyin ducked away her maneuver easily, and his expression changed at the sight of Saphira. It wasn't happiness; closer to a taunting delight. Everything about Asmyin was malicious, and, therefore, it spilled into everything about him, or, so he believed.

_Why did you do that, Eragon?_ Saphira asked him harshly glancing back at him with one large sapphire eye. _By far, I consider that _the _most reckless thing you've done. Taking a horse—instead of me—with you, looking for the person who tried to kill you!_

_Technically speaking, we aren't allowed… _Asmyin growled. Saphira advanced two long steps towards him, her anger now directed at his statement. Though she was still nearly ten feet away from him, she extended her neck out and snapped her jaws at him, welcoming a fight. Asmyin did the same, crouching and opening his gargantuan wings. With one mighty gust of air, he was gone, speeding off to the north, over the forest.

Eragon muttered a short spell in the ancient language, and slapped Snowfire on the rump. The glowing white horse took off in the direction of home. Eragon ran to Saphire and vaulted onto her bare back. "Follow him!" He shouted.

Saphira, at the moment, was too blinded by anger to be wise, as she usually was. She jumped into the air, quickly gaining speed and altitude. Soon they were flying high above Asmyin, and almost over him. With a quick movement, he glanced up, noticing them. _You're as foolish as your Rider, Saphira, if not more._ He taunted her, making her snarl and push herself to go faster.

They were directly over him now, and Saphira slowed to the same speed. She didn't dare dive while Eragon didn't have his saddle, but let herself glide lower over the other dragon. Suddenly, Asmyin pushed downward hard with his wings, bringing him just below Saphira. He tucked his wings in and barrel-rolled, slashing at Saphira's belly. She roared with pain as Asmyin's long maroon talons sliced through her scales with ease. With a grim satisfaction, Asmyin then executed a backward dive and shot off in the other direction.

_Saphira!_ Eragon shouted, feeling the stinging pain of the six cuts on her stomach. _You have to land._

Saphira didn't bother to argue, and made a hasty descent. The landing was clumsy, with Saphira tripping over herself, nearly throwing Eragon from her bare back. He jumped down before she even steadied herself. _Lay on your side._ He told her.

Saphira did so, resting her large head on the ground and staring at the sky. Eragon walked over to her and examined the cuts. They were deep, and relatively wide. If he didn't seal them, they could be lethal, even to a dragon as large as Saphira. Eragon put his right hand over them and muttered in the ancient language. His palm glowed and he watched the skin, scales and flesh knit back together. Saphira growled in her throat at the strange sensation. Eragon felt his energy leave him and the magic took its toll.

When he was finished healing Saphira, she stood up and stretched, testing the area where the cuts had been. Eragon leaned against her, catching his breath. _Thank you, little one. _Saphira told him, bringing her head down to his eye level.

He smiled weakly at her. _We should get back._ He said, climbing back onto her back. With renewed energy, Saphira leaped off the ground and flew in the direction of the Beor Mountains. She touched down on the landing just long enough for Eragon to jump off. Then she nudged him on the shoulder with her nose. _Stay out of trouble, will you?_ She told him, and turned to leap into the air again.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she jumped into the air and spread her wings, letting them catch the wind.

_You managed to disturb my hunt. And I had just found a very large deer, too. I'll be back soon._ She said before she was too far away to communicate with him. Once she was out of sight, Eragon set off for the stables, to make sure that Snowfire had gotten back safely.

It was an hour before the estate came into view over the horizon. Asmyin glided to it carelessly, but only when he was about to land did he falter. Outside the mansion that was built into the hills was Shuikan. He had settled himself in the corner of the lawn, eyeing the door impatiently. When he heard Asmyin, he turned his onyx eyes toward him and watched him land nearby. When Asmyin was on the ground, and across the meadow from the black dragon, a booming voice sounded, asking, _where have you been?_

_Hunting._ Asmyin answered shortly. He was unnerved by the other beast. There was something evil and unnatural about him. Asmyin extended his thoughts to Aries, cutting out everything else. _What's going on?_

Relief rushed to him from her mind. She sent him an image from inside the house. She was sitting across from Galbatorix in the spacious living room. He was leaning casually against the back of the couch, with one leg crossed over the other. There was a look of suppressed anger in his features. She was obviously being chastised.

He heard Galbatorix speaking. "… And you couldn't, either? I couldn't fathom why he got away from Murtagh, but I thought I could rest easy when it came to you. But obviously, I thought wrong. It was simple."

"I know, as you've told me… over, and over…" Aries muttered.

Galbatorix leaned forward, putting both feet onto the carpeted floor. "What?" Aries didn't answer, only looked steadily back at him. "What did you dare say!"

"I _said_ that you keep reminding me that I have failed! As if you know that I'm very aware!" Aries's voice was slowly losing its control.

"Where is your respect for your elders and family? This is how you repay all of my kindness?" Galbatorix asked, his tone icy.

"The only kindness you give me is not letting me starve, and that's for your own selfish intentions as well." Aries matched his malice. She stood up. "And how much can you care for someone if you keep them a secret from the whole world!"

Galbatorix stood as well and raised his voice. "You ungrateful…" He collected his thoughts, and then continued. "I did that for your own safety! Nobody wants something like you around; trust me. I searched for a place for you, but none would risk it. Ignorant humans fear the unknown, and that's what you are. I kept you secret so that you wouldn't be chased or killed!"

Aries didn't have anything to say to him after that. She hated when he brought this up. "You will go after him again." He stormed out of the room, but stopped in the threshold. "But this time, you won't let him get away."

Aries didn't relax until she heard the front door slam shut. She walked over to the large window overlooking the front. He was walking to Shuikan, who was still laying at the edge of the yard. She noticed Asmyin all the way across the yard, near the stables. _When they are out of sight, I'll come see you. _She told him.

_Alright._ Came the reply. Soon enough, the hulking black dragon jumped into the air, blocking the brilliant evening sun with his size. When they were beyond the trees, Aries ran outside and jumped off of the porch and onto the yard with expert balance. Asmyin stood up and met her._ I thought he told you that when we returned to Gil'ead._

_He did._ She replied. _I guess it was fresh in his mind, and was determined to remind me._ She sighed, sitting down on the grass and leaning against his leg.

_I saw the boy while I was out hunting._ Asmyin finally told her, after a long silence.

_You did? _She asked, suddenly excited. Then she calmed herself, and asked, _what happened?_

_He wasn't with Saphira; he was on a horse instead. He was near that clearing where you first saw him, and I suppose that's what he was looking for._

Aries narrowed her eyes and looked up at his head, which was above her. _What did you do?_ She asked, suspicious.

A jet of smoke flowed out of his nostrils and he made a choking noise, which Aries guessed was a laugh. _I told him that you didn't want to see him and that he should give up the chase. Then his dragon showed herself. They tried to follow me, so I gave them a reason not to._

_Which was…_

_A slight injury. But don't think anything of it; the whelp healed it without a problem. _Asmyin finished, his tone mocking.

_He's not a whelp. _Aries insisted, although she didn't know where her defensiveness came from. There was another long pause, with the both of them watching the sunset and enjoying the other's company.

_So you admit, then?_ Asmyin asked finally.

_Admit what?_ Aries pretended to be oblivious to what he was intending.

_That you have feelings for him?_ Asmyin asked again, genuinely curious.

Aries sighed. _I won't admit that, but what I will admit is that he is very attractive…_

_It's all the same. Most of your human relationships were based on looks._ Asmyin told her, laying his head down on the grass in front of her, wrapping his neck around her. He stared at her unblinkingly with one crimson eye. _And it doesn't make our job any easier. I know how you feel; we are one, remember? I'm starting to develop a soft spot for him because of you, and in turn his dragon. Although she has already refused Thorn, it doesn't mean she wants me, either. Not after everything._ There was a hint of longing in his voice, and she caught it.

Aries smirked at him. _And you chastise me! It's a perfect match, you and Saphira._

Asmyin snorted, sending smoke and fire out in front of him, charring the grass

**R&R Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few days, Eragon and Saphira didn't fly together. Saphira was usually off by herself, and Eragon did the same. He took Snowfire out for frequent rides through the mountains, and the attention showed itself in the large horse. His white coat even more brilliantly than before, and regained his shape.

Even though he spent his days in solitude with Snowfire, Eragon no longer looked for the clearing. He wanted to, more than anything, but he didn't risk going without Saphira, and she wouldn't take him. Also, to his surprise, he hadn't thought about Ayra since they had last talked, which was before he even met Aries.

One morning, as Eragon was grooming an impatient Snowfire, Tarrow joined him in the stables. "Eragon!" He called, waving his hand over his head. He had his shoulder-length brown hair tied back. His arrow was strung and fit into his quiver.

Eragon laughed and asked, "What brings you here?"

"Looking for you of course! Haven't seen hide nor hair of you for days. When I asked about you, someone told me that you've been riding horses instead of dragons lately. How've you been?"

Eragon embraced his friend; then said, "I'm feeling better. And I just thought Snowfire could use some attention as well. Saphira has been off on her own." He still felt her mind connected with his, but he had no idea what she was doing.

Tarrow looked the stallion up and down. "He's a fine specimen, but I'm sure that Amadeus can keep up. Mind if we join you?"

Eragon's smile grew. "Not at all. I'd enjoy having some company." After Tarrow walked down the row of stalls to his own horse, Eragon resumed brushing Snowfire and collecting his tack from the racks next to him. Tarrow walked up holding the rope to his horse, who he tied next to Eragon. It was a bay stallion, as tall as Snowfire but nearly twice as wide. It was stocky, with thick shoulders and a wide neck. Its hooves were the size of Eragon's head.

Once they had finished grooming and saddling their horses, they led them out of the stables. Eragon easily vaulted into the saddle, and let Snowfire walk in a circle while they waited for Tarrow. He had a stablehand assist him to get onto the big horse. Once he had both feet in the stirrups, the hulking stallion pranced around, picking up its knees to its chest.

"How do you control such a beast, Tarrow?" Eragon joked, watching his friend gather up the reins and pull the horse down. It responded immediately. Tarrow didn't answer, just beckoned for Eragon to follow him out of the gates.

Once they were clear of the city, they let their horses break into a dead gallop through the valley. They went through forest trails, across open expanses, and even through rivers. After a good ten minutes at such a pace, the horses were tired and their breathing was heavy. Tarrow and Eragon slowed them down, and walked next to each other, talking about everything that came to mind.

They stopped for a drink at a small stream, and sat on the bank while the horses quenched themselves as well. Eragon heard something rustle the bushes nearby, and shushed Tarrow.

"What is it?" Tarrow whispered, following Eragon's gaze.

A large shadow formed between the denser trees on the other side of the stream. It came closer until it was just beyond a ribbon of light. Its ears swiveled forward as it came into view. The light revealed it as a large, black horse. Its coat was long, and it gave the animal a wild, unkempt appearance. The horse was oddly familiar to Eragon.

"What in the world?" Tarrow muttered, watching the horse carefully as it walked up to the stream and gulped down water for a straight minute.

Eragon watched it just as closely, trying to put a name to it. Finally it dawned on him where he had seen this horse before. "Oberon?" He narrowed his eyes as the horse's head shot up and it stared back at him with intelligent eyes.

"Oberon? You know whose horse this is? It looks wild to me." Tarrow said. As if on cue, Oberon pinned his ears back and snapped his teeth in his direction. He flinched away, and looked at Eragon as he stood up and jumped over the stream.

"Yes, I do." He said, a little detached.

"Please don't say it belongs to that girl. If it does, I'm sure she's as wild and fiery as this animal." Tarrow said, walking back to Amadeus and swinging into the saddle. "Come on, let's get back before the sun falls below the mountains. I don't want to be caught out here in the dark."

Eragon turned away and walked over to Snowfire, leaving Oberon alone on the other bank. Tarrow turned away and began walking back along the trail. Eragon got back onto his horse, but didn't gallop after Tarrow. He stood still, watching Oberon. The black horse spun around and trotted a few steps into the trees, then stopped and looked back at Eragon. _I think he wants me to follow…_ he thought, spurring Snowfire through the stream. Oberon seemed satisfied with the reaction and continued to trot away.

Snowfire had no problem making his way through the underbrush of the wild parts of the forest, although he did have trouble keeping up with the black steed that was leading them to untouched regions of the valley.

Suddenly Oberon stopped and tossed his head. Eragon walked ahead to stand next to him. He stopped at the edge of a glade. It was narrow, but quite long. The branches of the trees stretched out over the ground, dying it with mottled green shadows. Everything glistened as if it had just rained, and the air was crisp and cool. Oberon's tack was piled at the bottom of a large tree on the edge of the glade. Sitting next to it, in a while dress colored green by the light, was Aries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ello! Sorry it's been so long, school and other things have kept me quite busy! **

Her dark hair hid her face from view, because she was leaning over a book. She had her legs tucked under her and her back was against one of the tall trees. The sleeves of her dress ended just below her shoulders, revealing the flawless skin of her arms. But there was something different about her; she looked different. It was almost as if her shape had shifted, making her more angled and feline. Her eyes were angled slightly, and her face was longer with her cheek bones more prominent.

Eragon's breath caught in his throat. He froze, not knowing whether or not to try and get her attention. Oberon did it for him, though, by stamping his feet and nickering. Aries looked up at them, and genuine surprise crossed her face before she concealed it. To Eragon, her green eyes shone brighter than the beams of green light streaming from the canopy.

She smiled at him, marking the page in her book and standing up. Oberon trotted over to her, and she patted him on the nose. "Good boy, you found him." Aries told him. Then she walked a few steps toward Eragon and Snowfire. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Hail, Shadeslayer. You're a little far from home, aren't you?"

Eragon dismounted and grabbed the reins, leading Snowfire behind him. "Quite. But I'm not the only one." He inclined his chin, looking at her cautiously. The last time he had seen her, she had bested him in a battle and fractured his leg.

"Well," She smirked, "I'm confident that I can protect myself. I should think you would know."

Eragon didn't respond, but this was obviously the reaction she was looking for. "Where's Saphira?" She asked, and for a moment, Eragon thought that she was actually curious.

"Hunting. And your dragon? What about him?" He inquired, letting a hint of malice fall over the words.

"The same." Aries answered. She uncrossed her arms, and Eragon caught a glimpse of her palm, with the spiraling silver scar with a red tinge. He narrowed his eyes; his mark didn't have any blue.

There was a long pause between them. Eragon opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it and closed it again. Finally, he asked, "You're well? I mean… better…"

Aries smiled, laughing quietly. "Yes, I'm fine. But I don't see how you're worried. Come to think of it, I'm surprised you're not attacking me now. I've no weapons, and my dragon isn't even connected to thoughts. I am a still target."

Eragon narrowed his eyes, his upper lip curling back subconsciously. He puffed out his chest, and took on a formal tone. "Don't insult me as your dragon did. And do not be so foolish as to provoke me." She smiled sadistically. He ignored it and continued. "Do you have any nobility? We both acknowledge that you bested me, but don't get overconfident."

"Oh, did I bruise your pride?" She asked with fake concern. She sighed incredulously. "Men. If you think that you could beat me, then do so."

Eragon drew on his strength, preparing to cast a spell. As soon as he was about to mutter it, his wind left him and he slumped his shoulders. "I can't." He muttered under his breath.

Aries watched him, studying his face closely. Her expression gave nothing of her thoughts away. She didn't say anything. She watched him stare at his shoes until he regained his composure and looked up. His dark eyes caught hers, and they locked for a long moment, until Aries finally looked away. Eragon took a small step towards her. She was only an arm's length away from him. _So close,_ he thought, _and she isn't moving away._

He risked another step, but this made Aries back away. She still didn't look up at him, but studied the grass instead. Eragon wanted to apologize, but the silence weighed down on him. She turned around and walked away, muttering something.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked, and started to follow her but thought better of it.

She spun around to face him. "You!" She pointed. "I was told—I was _ordered_—to bring you to the king." Her eyes flashed angrily, and the intensity made Eragon flinch back. "It was all planned. I was supposed to seduce you, defeat you, and bring you to Galbatorix." She tossed the dark waves of her hair behind her shoulders, revealing that her pale ears were tapered at the tops. "But it was all for nothing. It failed, and—even worse—because of me and my own weaknesses."

Eragon didn't understand her rant, nor was he paying attention. He was looking her over, for other signs that she was not human. Her ears were pointed like an elf's, and her face was slightly similar. And her agility and strength also suggested it. He stared at her with wide eyes and muttered, "Y-you're not human, are you?"

"What?" She seemed confused, but then understood. "Oh, not quite. But I don't know why it matters. You aren't, either." She said defensively.

"I was once…" Eragon told her, trailing off as he became lost in memories. Images of his time with elves and how it had changed him flashed in front of his mind's eye. Pulling himself back to the present, he said, "I know so little about you, apart from being the third Rider of this generation, and that Galbatorix makes you do his bidding. And you seem to know everything of my past."

She laughed, and the noise graced Eragon's ears like music. But it was empty of emotion. "Everyone knows about you, Eragon. Sagas and ballads are spread like wildfire throughout the Empire. Murtagh hasn't had his powers for very long, even though he exceeds you. But me, I'm more experienced and powerful than either of you."

"How can that be? If your dragon—"

She cut him off mid-sentence. "He has a name. Asmyin."

"Fine, then. If Asmyin is the third and final egg left in existence, and he just hatched to you recently, how is he nearly as large as Shuikan and you have more skill?"

"You believed it, then. It is widely believed that there were originally three eggs. The Varden stole one—Saphira—the second hatched to your own flesh and blood." She paused and stared directly at him for a moment, waiting for a reaction. "It is said that the third still sits in the king's treasury awaiting his Rider, when, in truth, he was the first of the three remaining to hatch. Asmyin hatched sixteen years ago. He's only two years younger than I am. We were both kept secret, and he grew quickly. Does that answer some of your endless questions?"

"Hardly." Eragon scoffed. He leaned his back against a tree trunk and slid to the ground, thinking hard about what she had told him. "How do I know you're not lying?" He asked, looking up at her. "That's a fairy tale if I've ever heard one."

"It's not up to me what you believe, but I am telling the truth." Aries responded, walking towards him. She sat in front of him, with her legs under her. Her emerald eyes grew more intense suddenly, and she leaned towards him. Captivated, Eragon froze. When her face was only inches from his, she whispered, "Don't you believe me? I wouldn't lie about something so futile."

_She has a point_, his mind told him. "Prove it," He said quietly, though defensively, back to her.

"Fine," Aries said in the same soft voice. Eragon fought the urge to close the gap between their lips. "How about I show you?"

"And how, exactly, are you going to do that?" He murmured.

"My memories." She answered shortly. As soon as she had said it, Eragon felt a mind trying to weave its way into his. It found a weak point easily, and the tendril of thought snaked through his consciousness. His first reaction was to bring up the iron walls around his mind, but he realized that she wasn't looking through his memories or thoughts, and he felt that that wasn't her first intention. _Watch,_ Aries's voice sounded in his head, and suddenly a picture was brought up in his mind's eye.

The room was dimly lit with candles, and it was obvious to Eragon that it was night. The walls of gray stone were adorned with tapestries and the king's insignia. He was looking through the eyes of Aries, at two years old, of the king's throne room. It felt as if he had been transported into her body and was living out her memory.

She was standing next to a tall mirror, and Eragon glimpsed what she looked like. She was small, even for a toddler, but her eyes were larger than normal. They were the same undying emerald that he was already used to seeing. Her dark hair was long and rolled down in waves, ending at her lower back. Long, even bangs hung in her face. She was wearing a tattered blue dress and clutching a blanket to her chest.

The high-backed, crimson-velvet chair sat at the end of a black rug that stretched to the immense double doors on the other side of the room. Galbatorix sat in his throne, black eyes glaring at the short figure in front of him. Eragon realized that it was the first time he had ever seen the tyrant king.

Someone spoke from behind Aries. "Her mother has died, sir, and it was her dying request that the girl be brought to you, for whatever reason." Looking up, he was revealed as one of Galbatorix's advisors. The king never removed his intense gaze from the girl.

"Very well."

"What will you have me do with her? I'm sure an orphanage has an opening, I'll send her straight away—"

He was cut off abruptly by Galbatorix raising his hand. "No." Then, his eyes glinted with a terrible idea. "Bring me the dragon eggs."

"… Sir?" His advisor questioned.

"Do you question my judgment?" Galbatorix asked him, with a mock pleasantness that hinted to his madness.

"Not at all, just a moment." He answered, and, very flustered, left the room. He returned with three guards, each holding a large black bundle.

"Set them in front of the girl." The king told the guards, who obliged. They set the bundles side by side on the floor at Aries's feet. They unwrapped them, revealing two crimson colored dragon eggs and one brilliant blue one. "Now, Aries, reach out and touch them."

Glancing nervously at everyone in the room, she reached out and placed a hand on each of the eggs. The one under her left hand glowed, and there was a light tapping sound. Galbatorix's face lit up with anticipation. "Take the others away," He ordered, and it was done.

The remaining egg shuddered, and the tapping from inside grew louder, until it echoed off of the high ceiling. Suddenly, it burst open, shards of the shell landing everywhere. A little maroon colored dragon rolled out. It shook its head and stood up feebly. It looked around; then locked its gaze with Aries. She reached out her right hand, and the creature pressed its head against her palm. She jumped back at the shock.

Suddenly Eragon was ripped from her mind and thrown back into his own body. He shook his head, his vision adjusting. "Well, that changes a lot of things," He said. Aries chuckled. Eragon now realized that she was still very close to him, nearly leaning over him as he slouched against the tree.

Eragon could no longer help himself. He leaned forward and put his lips to hers. At first, she didn't respond, and he was afraid that she would pull away and reject him. Then, her lips began to move with his. As they found a rhythm between them, Aries let her hair fall over his shoulder and Eragon snaked his arms around her waist, closing the gap between their bodies as well.

Eragon finally pulled his lips away from hers for air. He opened his eyes to look at her to find that she was doing the same. Her eyes told him that she was happy, but also torn. But before he could asked why she looked so forlorn, she pushed away from him and stood up, wiping the stray leaves from her dress. Her back was straight, and her voice was tense when she said, "I think I should be getting home. It will be dark soon, and it wouldn't be wise to be out here after dark. I advise to do the same." The only evidence of her emotions was the pink blushing on her cheeks, which stood out against her pale skin.

Eragon propped himself up on his elbows, caught off guard at the sudden formality. "How can you treat me like a stranger still?" He asked, standing up as well.

Aries whistled softly, and Oberon trotted out from the tree's cover. He stopped next to her, and she swiftly tacked him up. She put one bare foot in the stirrup and pulled herself onto his back. She looked at him one last time, and said, "I sure hope you like a chase, Eragon." And with that, she galloped off, leaving a very confused and melancholy Eragon in the glade.

Eragon slowly rode back to the Varden, thinking deeply about Aries. She was so mysterious, and that made her allure so much more powerful. What confused him the most was the clip of memory that he had seen. The advisor said that her mother had died. But why would any sane mother want her child sent to the tyrant king?

He left those thoughts for another time, and kept his eyes on the shadows surrounding him. It was dark now, with the sky like a dark blanket draped over the valley. It was a cloudy night, so barely any stars were visible, and it was a new moon. The dark unnerved Eragon, but he continued on.

He entered the city. Even though he was physically tired, his mind still raced. Immediately, his mind reached out for Saphira. She answered his thoughts with her enthusiasm. He climbed the stairs to his room, and, as he opened the door, a burst of hot air rushed past him, nearly burning his skin. Saphira had wedged her nose inside the door's threshold. Eragon put a hand up to shield his face. Saphira removed her muzzle from the doorway to let him through.

"Happy to see me, are you?" He asked jokingly, smiling at her.

_I'm always happy to see you,_ she answered in a matter-of-fact tone, _although you always manage to leave me worried._

_I don't try to. But I'll admit, trouble does seem to find me._

_Trouble is the _only _thing that finds you, Eragon._ Saphira teased.

Eragon laughed, and then found himself some clean clothes and took a bath. Once he was clean and dry, he lay down on his bed, his hands behind his head, and thought once more about the strange events of the day. After a while, he looked over at Saphira, who was cleaning her talons by the ledge, and asked, _do you think Galbatorix forces Aries to serve him? Like Murtagh?_

Saphira paused, blinked twice, then turned her head so one sapphire eye was turned to Eragon. She stared at him fiercely and a low rumble came from her throat. _I think you shouldn't linger on such thoughts. The only time you should think about her is how to defeat her and her emotionless beast of a dragon. It's so simple._

_That doesn't answer my question. _Eragon responded hotly.

_I wouldn't expect an answer from me, because I refuse to feed that wildfire of an imagination you have. _She stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, taking her place curled around the bed, with her head resting on the shelf behind it. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. _Now, little one, get some rest. We'll go flying tomorrow._

Eragon pulled the blanket over him. _I'd like that,_ he said before he fell asleep.

Aries rode home, multiple thoughts screaming at her for attention. But her mind was elsewhere. She thought about how he had had the nerve—or the stupidity—to kiss her. She had guessed that he had feelings for her, but she hadn't counted on him making it public. She thought that she would never be able to speak to him again after she and Asmyin attacked him. But he _did_ seem to have a very thick head.

Yes, she had been happy that he still liked her. But that made her duty to the tyrant all the worse of an act. She wanted to wheel Oberon around and return to him in the clearing, but she would be greatly punished if she wasn't home soon.

Aries felt a familiar presence in her mind, and looked up. Above her, Asmyin circled in the sky, glancing down at her. _Where have you been?_ His voice was loud and angry in her mind. _Disappear from the estate before dawn and sever our connection so I can't find you? Are you mad? Imagine what could've happened, Aries. And what of you father? What if he found out?_

_Oh, calm yourself. You're going soft on me. Why are you so worried, anyways? I've done this before._ She argued in a joking manner.

Asmyin tucked his wings in and dove down a few hundred feet and skimmed the tops of the trees. He returned to a sauntering pace, his shadow leaving a dark mark on the earth below him. He snorted, and a jet of bright fire burst out in front of him. _You have never left me out of it, though. And what's worse; you managed to find a new place to hide._

_Well, excuse me if I wanted some privacy. _She lied.

Asmyin's voice was both infuriated and worried. _You were looking for the whelp. _He accused. _Why do you do this? It's only creating trouble._

_I wanted to see if he was out in the forest, and I wanted to see his reaction. _When Asmyin inquired, she showed him her memories, but she couldn't help but think about the kiss and he saw it.

This made him slip between the canopy of the forest and come to a grinding halt directly in front of Aries. Oberon slid to a stop and reared at the sudden obstruction. Asmyin turned his angry eyes on the horse and growled. He skittered sideways and pinned his ears. _Get off the horse. Let me bring you home. This mindless animal won't get you there in time._ His tone softened at the possibility of punishment for both of them. He knew all too well what would happen if they were late.

Aries didn't want to be near him, but was forced to agree. She dismounted and whispered in Oberon's ear the spell that would guide him home. He obeyed and galloped out of sight. Reluctantly, she strode over to the hulking dragon and climbed onto his bare back. Neither of them said anything on the flight home. When they got there, Aries hurried into the house, feeling terribly guilty about the entire day.

Jayden was waiting inside the door for her when Aries burst in. She looked worried, but said nothing as she followed Aries upstairs and gave her the dinner tray. She ate in silence, and Jayden waited patiently to run her bath for her.

**Really long chapter, with lots to think about! Read and Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! so much to do, i haven't been able to even write on this one! BUT, for all you x-men fans out there, i just saw the movie and a fanfic is in route! :P**

"Eragon!" Someone whispered urgently in his ear. "Eragon! Wake up!" It was Tarrow. He was shaking Eragon's side, the covers already strewn onto the floor.

Eragon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "What the devil is going on?" Ha asked groggily. But Tarrow was already across the room, grabbing his armor from its hanger.

"Get up! Get dressed!" He threw the leather undercoat at him. Eragon jumped to his feet, the rock floor was ice cold. He hastily discarded his sleeping clothes and pulled the leather shirt and breeches on. The door had opened, allowing two servants in. They held his polished armor plates in their arms. They set them all out on the bed, taking one piece at a time and strapping it on for Eragon.

Tarrow took a step back. Eragon could now register the situation. It was still relatively dark out; the sky was growing lighter in the east. And his friend was donning his own armor, with his longbow and quiver slung across his back. There was a sword on his hip, and no doubt his shield was leaning against the wall beside the door, where he always left it. And, for the first time, Eragon noticed that Saphira was missing. "Where's Saphira?" He asked, panic raising his voice an octave. The adrenaline that came from even the sight of his armor and weapons was taking effect.

"There's been a breach at the western guard. Organized troops are on their way, over halfway through the valley. Saphira is suiting up as well."

Right as he said it, there was a sudden whoosh of air through the room as the dim light was blocked by a giant figure swooping in the entrance. Saphira settled onto the stone and walked to where they were standing, stooping low so she didn't scrape her head on the ceiling. She was wearing her full armor, the silver plates gleaming and playing the pink light of the early morning.

Eragon was handed his sword belt, his quiver was strapped to his back, his own small recurve bow was strung and his shield hung from Saphira's saddle.

"Ajihad wants you to report to him at the edge of the valley, where our troops are going to meet the enemy." Tarrow said as Eragon climbed into the saddle. He waved to his friend and wiped the last remnants of sleep from his eyes as they flew to the impending battle.

_I suppose it isn't a good morning,_ Saphira told him quietly, _for this is not the way to start a day._

_I agree,_ Eragon replied.

Saphira quickly changed the subject. _They had me scout the area as soon as soon as they got wind. There are a few hundred wearing Galbatorix's emblem, marching towards us. They're going to arrive no later than noon._

Eragon was grateful for the information. He had dressed in his armor and flown to battle with no knowledge of the situation. They glided around the side of the mountain to the valley. As they came through the shallow pass allowing them through, they could see the beginnings of the assembled Varden. _Looks like our plans for a leisurely flight have been cancelled._ He told her.

_It seems like that._ She admitted solemnly. She had become a more distant companion, as she always did when she prepared to fight.

"Miss? Miss, wake up!" Jayden said urgently in Aries's ear. She started awake, sitting up. Jayden stood back, waiting to be acknowledged.

"What is it?" Aries asked, running her fingers through her hair. "What's going on?"

Jayden shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She bit her bottom lip, and Aries knew that it was not good news. "Well… Miss, your father's here. And he needs you armored for a mission."

Aries got herself up, and brushed her hair. Jayden braided it tightly down the back of her head, leaving only her bangs down. Her leather undercoat went on, followed by her ornate armor. The dents and starches of the plates had been fixed by the best metalworkers in the Empire, and were reinforced with magic. Her crimson sword and gem-studded belt were strapped onto her waist. She laced up her boots and dismissed Jayden, took a deep breath, and headed for the living room.

Galbatorix was reclining in an overstuffed armchair, a nonchalant look about him. Aries reinforced her mental barriers and glared at him. "What could possibly be so important that it has me suited in armor before my breakfast? You don't look worried in the slightest."

"Hold your tongue." He spat, his tone just as icy as hers. He stood up and walked to the window. Dim morning light was shining through it, but the sky was still an oppressive navy blanket draped over the wilderness. "I have sent a small force—only a few hundred, nothing special—to begin to eradicate the rebellion." He turned to look back at her, and continued. "I would like you to accompany them. Of course, you will have one of your guards there, he was sent with the main force. But even the sight of you will slash their hopes."

"So you want me to intimidate the Varden? It seems like you aren't outnumbered too badly. I'm sure your crazed soldiers will do a fine job without me."

Anger flashed through his eyes at her combative nature. "It was not an option." He said curtly, struggling to control the volume of his voice. "Asmyin is already suited up as well, and it would take too long to change that. So go, before I do something I might regret."

Aries mumbled something over her shoulder on her way out. In the hallway, she grabbed her shield from its rack on the wall. It was polished to perfection and shaped like a kite, with the same gold trimming as her armor. She stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. It was an immature thing to do, but she had no other way to vent except to kill people in battle.

Asmyin looked up at her when he heard the door slam. He was curled up in the field, under the scrutinizing gaze of Shuikan, who was no doubt briefing him for the coming fight. He, too, looked up at Aries. But he lost his interest and continued to stare down Asmyin.

Asmyin closed most of his mind from Shuikan, and greeted Aries. _Are you ready? I really can't wait to get out of here._

_Is that so you can fight or escape?_ She asked, with a slight tinge of mockery.

He snorted, smoke billowing from his nostrils. _Both._

_Me, too,_ she answered him, jumping the stairs two at a time to get to him. Shuikan knew that Asmyin's attention was lost, and gave up. He stalked to the other side of the field and lied down, resting his head on the grass. Aries jumped nimbly into the saddle and Asmyin stretched his wings, flapping them experimentally.

_We should go…_ He stated, and then jumped into the air. Aries strapped herself into the saddle as Asmyin picked up speed and altitude. Aries knew the flight wouldn't be long at all.

They had been flying for about five minutes, when a huge red shape appeared on the lightened horizon. Aries narrowed her eyes and thought, _he never said Murtagh was coming._

Asmyin voiced his agreement just before Thorn wheeled around next to them. Zar'roc was on his right side, and they were both in full armor. "Good morning!" Murtagh called over to her. They were separated by quite a bit of space because of their dragons' wing spans.

Aries clenched her fists, and grudgingly replied. "To some, it may be…"

Murtagh chuckled viciously. "Come on, you can't say this won't be enjoyable. We can pick off every rebel. One… by… one…" He paused between each word, as if he were playing it out in his head.

"I don't see enjoyment in waking before dawn to kill people. But I only have one soul."

Murtagh narrowed his eyes at her, his lip curling back like a snarling dog. "That's because Galbatorix didn't see fit to give you more than one. You're too weak, and you always have been."

Aries smiled mockingly, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You know I always beat you in fights. I'm sure it wouldn't be any different now."

_Are you trying to provoke him into something?_ Asmyin inquired. He knew the gears in her head were turning.

_Precisely, _she answered. _If I can convince him to duel with me here, then the soldiers won't get their Riders. And then they'll surely lose._ She smiled at the thought.

_Right, but since when do we fight the system? Haven't we always done this? Why now?_

There was a long pause. Aries thought about it. She had never considered why she was suddenly so insubordinate to her father. Then, it hit her. _I finally understand. That's why. _She said finally.

They continued the rest of their flight in silence. Murtagh glared at the eastern horizon. Finally, he broke the silence. "We were supposed to arrive by sunrise. The siege may have already begun."

Assuming that Aries had heard him, he and Thorn sped away, becoming just a red shape in the distance. _Should we go after them?_ Asmyin inquired.

Aries shook her head and said, _no. let them go. Eragon can hold him off. Let's arrive when we feel like it. _She smirked then, liking the feeling of rebelling.

**Battle next chap! I will try to get it up right after halloween(which is in two days from this being posted)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I know there's no story in this post. Even I'm a little disappointed in myself. But I just wanted everyone who is a fan of this story to know that I am by no means finished with it! I have big plans for the next part. It's just getting to that part that's killing me. And as some of you may have found out, I recently became obsessed beyond what I thought possible with X-Men. LOL :P So I've been really wrapped up in that story.**

**But it isn't just that. School is a bitch. It really is. I'm sure I have many agreements with that statement.  
**

**And try as I might, I can't decide who I want to win this little fight in the story. Murtagh... or Eragon? I think I'll take a vote. So post who you want to win. I'll get some reader interaction going on.**

**But I really am sorry, and I just wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten. Don't forget to vote! ^^**

_**xPrincetonx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New chapter! I'm sooo sorry! :\ I'll try to keep up better in the future.**

Eragon's stomach twisted and his heart dropped as the fighting ensued below him. The Varden forces had run on foot to meet the black and red clad formation that threatened them. He watched them from his airy perch as they slaughtered and were slaughtered.

"Eragon, now!" A voice said behind him from the rank of archers. Tarrow was leading them as they prepared to shoot.

He and Saphira had been hiding behind a bank of rocks on the cliff, but now jumped into the air in swirl of wind and dust. Saphira roared brutally, and every soldier on the ground paused in their fighting to stare at her. They climbed up through the air, gaining altitude quickly. Then, just as they reached the clouds, she drew in her wings and twisted her body sideways, pointing them downward. Eragon leaned over her neck and narrowed his eyes against the wind. Saphira pulled out of the dive twenty feet above the armies of soldiers. If Eragon hadn't known that she would, he would've been jerked from the saddle.

Galbatorix's army's archers fired at them, but the brittle arrows snapped and fell to the ground as they hit the ward Eragon had placed around them. As he and Saphira flew over them, she let out a fierce jet of flame. The men's uniforms caught on fire and they baked in their armor. Nearly a quarter of the opposing force dropped to the dirt.

At the sight of this, the Varden let out shouts of victory and banged their swords on their shields. With renewed vigor, they charged toward the demoralized enemy. They lost their formation and scattered, allowing for the Varden's men to pick them off one by one.

Amid the confusion on the battlefield, nobody noticed the huge red shape materializing over the brightening horizon. Only Eragon and Saphira watched as a behemoth red dragon glided towards them. At first, Eragon thought of Aries, and his heart sunk.

Saphira sniffed the air cautiously. _It's not her, Eragon._ At first he was elated, but then realized who _was_ flying at them.

"Murtagh," Eragon muttered angrily. Saphira snorted and a plume of smoke curled up towards the lightening sky. _We won't let him get near our soldiers. Go! Let's meet him there._

_With pleasure,_ Saphira growled, and began to ascend through the thin layer of clouds that were once above them. The ground was blotched out by white, but they knew where their target was. Saphira sped up, and entered a spiraling dive through the clouds.

The cloud cover had protected them from sight until they burst out right above Murtagh and Thorn. They looked up, surprised, as Saphira crashed into them with her claws and teeth bared. She released a long stream of fire, but Eragon watched in dismay as it just passed around them.

"Good morning, little brother," Murtagh laughed as Thorn and Saphira fought viciously.

"You're no brother of mine." Eragon said grimly, brandishing the sparkling blue sword Brisingr.

"So, you got a new sword. What's it called?" Murtagh asked in a mocking tone.

Eragon smiled. "Brisingr." As he muttered the sword's name, it burst into blue flame, reflecting a sapphire light on everything around it.

Murtagh looked in surprise and slight fear as the scintillating blue weapon jabbed at him. He felt the attack tugging at his energy; his wards reflected them at his own cost of energy. Eragon relished the look of surprise on his older half-brother's face as he made a futile effort to wear him down. He finally told Saphira mentally to pull away. She shoved Thorn away and opened her wings, regaining altitude. She flew in a large circle, letting the wind carry them upward. Murtagh healed Thorn's wounds and they followed to attack.

Saphira suddenly flipped upside down with Eragon dangling from the saddle. He felt his stomach lurch, and his hands instinctively checked the bands around his legs to make sure they were still tied. Saphira then tilted towards the ground, and they gained speed quickly. Then she did a back flip, putting them right side up facing the other way. Murtagh and Thorn were only twenty feet in front of them, and there was no room to stop.

They crashed together once more, a flurry of teeth and claws and blood. Eragon saw Murtagh's lips forming a spell, and quickly mustered a feeble counter spell. He felt the tingling, dizzying sensation of his energy leaving him, and knew that the spell aimed at him would have been powerful. He put his hand to one of the gems on his belt and took the energy from it. He felt renewed, but could only hold on as Saphira continued to brawl with Thorn. He sheathed Brisingr, and told Saphira, _take us down_.

_Are you mad?_ Came her frantic reply as she concentrated on her battle.

_Yes. Now do it. The only way I can defeat him is in a one-on-one swords match. You know that. _Eragon explained.

Saphira growled, but pushed away from Thorn. _Fine._ She said, flipping backwards into a nose dive towards the ground. She tucked her wings in, waiting until they were only seconds from crashing. Then she opened her blue wings, jerking them upward roughly. Eragon lost his breath at the unexpected jostling.

_You did that on purpose,_ Eragon thought bitterly, climbing out of the saddle.

_Perhaps._ Saphira replied, settling herself on the grass. Eragon healed her cuts—none were fatal—and then strided to the middle of the field Saphira had landed in. The main armies were clashing to his right, and he watched as the lines met and intertwined, each side losing men at an alarming rate.

The beating of heavy wings close-by brought him out of his thoughts. He glared at Murtagh as he too climbed down from his dragon. Thorn laid down in the patchy grass as well, his bird-like crimson eyes always watching Saphira.

Murtagh sauntered into the middle of the field, until he was about twenty feet from Eragon. "Why can't you just come quietly?" He queried, sounding exasperated.

"Why can't you just leave us be?" Eragon spat back, wrapping his hand around the grip of Brisingr. He came to fight, not talk.

Murtagh laughed, gripping his own sword as well. "I'm just following orders."

Eragon ignored him, ripping Brisingr out of its sheath hanging from his hip. The blue metal glimmered, as hungry for blood as its enraged master. Murtagh copied his movements. They circled each other for a moment, both calculating distances and maneuvers. "We could avoid this fight," Murtagh pleaded falsely, "we're brothers. Maybe we should act like it."

Eragon didn't answer. He held Brisingr at the ready. Slowly, the circle they had been following began to shrink, until they were only a couple paces from each other. Eragon made the first attack, bringing his sword down in a fierce arc. "Brisingr!" He yelled, and the weapon erupted into blue flame just as it came into contact with Murtagh's hasty block. Sparks flew as the two swords hit each other.

Murtagh whipped Zar'roc back and jabbed forward at Eragon's stomach. Eragon used his own sword to cast the move away, then parried to the right. In a flash of movement, he brought Brisingr down on Murtagh's thigh. Even though he had wards around himself, he felt the blow, and it sent a jarring pain down his leg.

Thorn tensed into a crouch, a growl emanating from his throat. He took his eyes away from Saphira and watched the fight, looking like a cat ready to pounce. Saphira did the same, only she crept forward, threatening the younger beast. He laid back down, but didn't relax. He still bared his teeth, as did Saphira.

The sword fight still raged between the two young men. Each had a few attacks find their marks, and each received a fair amount of injuries. The wards had long since worn away under the constant pounding of swords. Now the magic weapons clashed with the steel armor, leaving dents and scrapes, sometimes even cutting down the leather.

After a long hour of constant fighting, both Murtagh and Eragon stepped back. Their breathing was heavy, and blood poured from multiple cuts and gashes. A long wound severed Eragon's cheek, from the corner of his eye down to his chin. His plated armor was chipped and dented, and stained with fresh blood. But Murtagh was no better off. He leaned on his sword, not trusting any weight to his right leg.

The two brothers exchanged a long, fierce look. Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment, both gazes speaking without words. Then, using Zar'roc as a crutch, Murtagh limped back to Thorn, who helped him gingerly clamber into the saddle. Eragon stood, his head swimming, and watched him leave. Thorn leapt into the sky, beating his wings furiously to gain altitude. Eragon just stood, rooted to the spot, Brisingr hanging loosely from his hand.

Saphira padded over to him, nudging his shoulder with her nose. _You did well, little one._ She said quietly.

_Not well enough,_ Eragon answered, his fury still as fresh as his wounds, _he's still alive._ He put Brisingr away and turned away from her.

_Come, the fighting has ended,_ Saphira told him softly, reaching her neck around so her head was in front of him, _let's go._

Eragon nodded tiredly, returning to the saddle, letting her carry him back to the Varden.


	14. Notice and Update

**I. Am. SOOOOOO sososososososososoooooooo sooo so SO SORRY! D:**

**I need to update soon. I will update soon. I am failing three classes and finals are next week. After that, I will post the longest, greatest chapters ever! I appreciate all of your patience with me, I'm so frustrated right now. I know I want to happen in the story but I've hit a quiet moment and I am working through it slowly. The major plot is already set, but I just need to get to the best part. Trust me, it will get better.**

**Also, I know things in this story can be a bit confusing because I changed a couple things:**

**-Aries' servant went from Jayde to Jayden**

**-Zar'roc went to Murtagh and Eragon got Brisingr**

**-And I also noticed I wasn't very consistent with Aries' complexion. That will be fixed.**

**I promise, soon I will have the next chapter up. :] Thank you for being patient**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, pretty good length for a chapter I think. I hope people are still reading my story, I haven't updated in quite a while...**

When he reached their ranks, they were counting the dead and setting fire to the enemy bodies. "They followed Murtagh when he left." Arya told him as he Saphira landed next to her. "You fought well, Eragon."

"Not well enough," Eragon told her bitterly, "he left with his life. I promised myself I wouldn't let that happen. Not again."

Ayra sighed, and approached them. Saphira bent her neck and brought her giant head down to her, meeting the elf's eyes with one of her own. _He is bitter for revenge and hate, and won't listen to reason. The battle is still fresh in his mind, so don't try._ Both Eragon and Ayra heard what Saphira said, but Eragon pretended to ignore it.

"Go, refresh yourselves, and I'll meet with you again when you see Ajihad." The elf told them, bowing her head slightly. They exchanged the elven farewell and Saphira took off. She climbed through the air in a lazy spiral, barely flapping her wings.

As Eragon was surveying the wreckage of the previous battle, another hulking form on the bright blue horizon caught his attention. _No, he can't be coming back_, Eragon said to Saphira with disbelief.

Saphira stopped her ascent and paused in the air, staring straight at the approaching dragon. A gust of wind blew in their direction, and she sniffed it, expected the heavy scent of Thorn on the wind. But it wasn't Thorn's. It was much lighter, though it didn't bring pleasant memories to mind. She had only experienced this scent three times, and she was wary and defensive. It was Asmyin.

_It's not Thorn._ Said Saphira, almost with disappointment. _It's that other one, the one who tried to kill you._

_Asmyin! That must mean Aries is here! _Eragon's heart lifted and he told Saphira to go to them. At first she refused, but then obliged. She kept her teeth bared and muscles tense. As they got closer, they could tell that Asmyin was doing the same.

Eragon stared at Aries in disbelief, and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Saphira could feel his newly elated mood and snorted angrily. "Sorry, you just missed the battle." Eragon called to her as they approached.

Aries smiled shyly back at him. "That's fine by me. I saw Murtagh run out of here with his tail between his legs. Who should I credit?"

Eragon puffed out his chest involuntarily. "We chased him out of here."

"Good. I can't stand him," Aries spat. "It's hard to believe that you're related."

"He is no brother of mine," Eragon warned her darkly, though he cheered up once more. He was so ecstatic that they were speaking on jovial terms, rather than fighting. To Eragon, it meant that they were actually getting somewhere, and she really did have feelings for him.

A strange presence pressed on his mind, trying to get his attention. At first he blocked it away, afraid that he was under attack. But it broke through easily. _It's me, Eragon. _It was Arya's voice. _Who is that? Are we in danger?_

_No,_ Eragon assured her. _This is Aries, she is a friend._

_I would feel at rest if you and your 'friend' were on the ground._ Ayra told him. _You have some explaining to do._

"Follow me, Aries." He said to her. "Let's land. I'd like to introduce you."

She eyed him warily. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Eragon? I'm not the kind of person the Varden would welcome with open arms."

"If we don't land, the Varden will probably shoot you," He told her, shrugging.

"Then I should leave," Aries said, and—without any more reason—Asmyin began to turn himself around.

Eragon couldn't think of anything to say, so he just watched her and her massive red dragon disappear. _The fight is over,_ Saphira reminded him, _and I'm hungry._

Eragon chuckled. _Okay, let's go back._

Arya was waiting for them on the ground. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her jaw was tense. Outwardly, she was calm. But Eragon knew better. A group of uninjured soldiers rushed up to them and began unstrapping Saphira's heavy armor. Saphira snorted and shook out her neck, stretching every muscle from her nose to her tail.

_That's better,_ She thought, allowing everyone to hear her. The men around her seemed flustered by it, but Eragon grinned. _That armor is getting much too small._

_You grow quickly,_ Eragon told her. _There isn't much we can do._

_Yes, well, it isn't my duty to worry about such things,_ Saphira answered, winking one large eye as Eragon grinned.

Saphira followed the soldiers carrying her armor, who also told her they had a meal ready for her. Eragon loosened his own armor and stretched, wincing as he moved his fresh cuts and bruises. As he began walking back to the western gate, Arya fell into step beside him.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do, Eragon," She told him quietly.

Eragon glanced at her from the corner of his eyes; he could tell she was not pleased. Her beautiful, angular face was creased with worry and her jaw was tense. "Yes, it seems I do. But it stays between us."

Arya narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why? If it is something that endangers us all I am not obligated to comply with that."

"It doesn't. I just don't think it would be a particularly wonderful thing for the masses to get wind of," Eragon told her.

"That was not Murtagh," Arya stated simply. "Who was it?"

"I told you," Eragon explained, keeping his voice low, "Her name is Aries."

"It's a woman?"

Eragon shot a glance over his shoulder, nodding. "The third dragon egg hatched to her, and Galbatorix has been exploiting her for his own intentions."

Arya narrowed her eyes again. "You sound like you are coming to her defense, Eragon. If she has sided with the empire, then she is an enemy."

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say," Eragon corrected, "I don't think she likes it. I don't think she wants to fight for the king. I'm still trying to figure it all out, actually…"

"This doesn't make any sense," Arya stated flatly as they entered Tronjheim. "Why wouldn't anyone know that the third egg has hatched? I think you are being tricked."

"How could they trick me?" Eragon asked, desperate for someone to help him sort through the situation. "It's the third dragon! It was kept a secret all along."

"So, all the dragons that might ever exist are alive…" Arya thought out loud. "If you have so much trust in this girl, get her to join ranks with us. We could use her."

"I plan on it," Eragon agreed, thankful she didn't run off to warn the rest of the Varden.

Later that night, Eragon shed his bloodstained battle garb and bathed, soaking his sore muscles in the hot water. All the while he imagined what his life would be like if Aries _did_ join the Varden. But he had to ask himself if she would even accept that offer.

Ajihad would have to consent, along with the dwarf's leader. But he was excited that it was even a considerable option. Then he thought of something else about the mysterious girl: the way she had looked that day in the glade. She had different features, like the times before he either hadn't noticed or it was being masked. She had looked almost elven, and it was no different when her and Asmyin showed up at the battlefield earlier in the day.

Eragon was determined to figure Aries out, one way or another. Then he thought of how she had simply left the battle, instead of fighting. She met him, tried to kill him, kissed him, and then ignored him? Eragon had never felt so misled in his life. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts plaguing him.

His thoughts must have been written on his forehead, because Saphira took one look at him as he exited the washroom and her expression softened. _I have never seen you so worried about something, apart from your cousin, little one, _her voice echoed gently in his mind.

_Yes, well, I'm trying to figure this out. I have no idea what this is all about,_ he answered, running a hand through his wet hair and throwing himself onto the bed. Saphira situated herself next to him, resting her head on the ledge. Her hot breath ruffled his hair and his eyes closed.

_Rest, little one. It has been quite the day. Things will be clearer in the morning._ Saphira's voice sounded as exhausted as Eragon felt. They both fell into a fitful sleep that always followed a long battle.

Eragon awoke late in the morning the next day. He pushed himself onto his elbows, yawning. The covers fell away from his torso. His skin was covered in dark bruises and cuts. He groaned as they stung and throbbed when he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

There was a knock on Eragon's door. He pulled a loose white shirt on and shouted, "Enter!"

Tarrow poked his head around the door, his usual bright expression visible. "Morning, Eragon!"

Eragon laughed and embraced his friend. "You're awfully energetic," He told Tarrow and turned to pull on his boots.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Tarrow asked.

"Not yet," Eragon answered, chuckling, "I just woke up."

"Alright, let's go put some food in you, then!"

Eragon followed Tarrow through the corridors to the main part of the underground city. They stopped in a tavern and ordered a couple plates of food. They ate in companionable silence. Once Tarrow had finished his food, his face grew serious and he leaned over their table. "Who was that yesterday?"

Eragon narrowed his eyes in confusion before he realized what his friend was asking. Eragon opened his mouth to lie and make up a story, but Tarrow beat him to it. "Don't tell me it was Murtagh—I know better. That dragon was darker and much bigger, and even from the ground its Rider was nothing akin to Murtagh."

Eragon swallowed the last bit of his breakfast before contemplating an answer. Finally, he sighed and decided Tarrow was trustworthy with the true story. "Do you remember that girl I met in the forest?"

Tarrow's eyes grew wide with shock. "No… Eragon, tell me you're joking."

Eragon shook his head solemnly and said, "She is the Rider of the third dragon egg. She's being forced to obey Galbatorix, and I'm determined to find out why."

Tarrow stared at Eragon, his mouth set in grim line. Finally, he asked, "Does Ajihad know this?"

"Not the whole story," Eragon answered, but then added, "Only you and Ayra know the true details. I think it would be best to keep it that way."

Tarrow's expression relaxed a bit and he said, "I doubt your judgment, Eragon. Look back on your past choices, and see if this is truly the right decision."

"Everyone else may doubt me," Eragon began through clenched teeth, "But I don't. Please believe me, she is no threat."

"Is she the one who attacked you in the mountains and fractured your leg, or are you going to tell me she has an evil twin?" Tarrow asked cynically.

"They were just orders, and yesterday she disobeyed them by not attacking us. She's not truly fighting for the tyrant king, I know it. I'm going to bring her here, to join the Varden."

Tarrow's eyes once again went wide, but he said nothing. Eragon continued by saying, "I'll take you to meet her, if you would like." When his friend said nothing, Eragon smiled and added, "Wonderful. We'll ride out tomorrow at dawn."

Aries reached her home a while later. Her stomach twisted with apprehension when she saw the two other dragons lounging on the expansive lawn. Shuikan had his massive black head resting on his claws, his eyes closed, and Thorn was devouring a deer. Asmyin landed noisily and allowed his Rider to dismount. _Be strong,_ Asmyin told Aries for only her to hear. She smiled half-heartedly at him before walking up to the house.

Murtagh stepped into the hall as she entered. "My Lord, she has finally returned," He called into the living room. Then, he addressed Aries and said, "The king wishes to hear your account of today's events."

Aries resisted the urge to wipe the smug grin off the boy's face as she entered the lavish room. Galbatorix was standing by the fireplace, studying the many rings on his fingers. "Murtagh tells me that you did not aid the troops I sent to eradicate the resistance."

Aries lifted her chin defiantly and said, "I didn't think Murtagh needed any help. It would hardly be fair to send two Dragon Riders for such a simple task." Aries finished her explanation and shot a glare towards Murtagh, who still stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Then, tell me, why is it that the farm boy was still alive, protecting the rebel army?" Galbatorix asked, his voice strained.

Aries didn't answer immediately, which caused the king to whirl around and face her. His dark eyes were set on her blank expression, waiting for her to speak. Aries finally said, "I left him for dead with fatal wounds, I had no idea he remained alive."

Galbatorix was silent for a long moment, mulling over his very violent thoughts. Aries stood with her hands clasped behind her back, still in her armor. Murtagh shrugged away from the threshold and walked in between the two, saying, "She's obviously lying, my Lord. She is disobedient."

"You will speak when spoken to—I did not ask your opinion on this," Galbatorix spat. "Fly back to Uru'baen, we will discuss this later."

Murtagh opened his mouth to object, but Galbatorix narrowed his eyes. The young man ducked from the room and exited the house.

When they heard Thorn's massive wing beats subside, the king locked gazes with Aries once more and said, "You are foolish to think that you can leave someone for dead. You returned and told me you were positive that we were through putting up with his antics." He took a few steps forward, voice rising gradually. "I don't know where this streak of rebellion is coming from, but you are headed down a very bad path."

Aries rolled her eyes at his threat, crossing her arms over her chest. "If he's so important to you, get off your throne and take care of it yourself."

Before Aries could blink, Galbatorix swung his arm back and brought the back of his hand across her cheek. Her head whipped to the side, her body following. She landed on her hands and knees on the ground. She could feel the side of her face throb painfully. The rings on his fingers opened gashes along her cheek, like a wolf raked his claws across her face.

"Don't forget your place," Galbatorix leaned down to hiss in her ear, before turning on his heel and exiting the house.

Aries stayed on the ground for a moment, before pushing herself back onto her feet. She gingerly felt her cheek, wincing as her fingers grazed the swollen cuts. She walked silently over to a mirror that hung on the wall and took in her reflection. Half of her face was bruised and bloodied from being slapped. Taking a breath, she raised her hand over the wound and murmured something under her breath. Light shot from her fingers and engulfed the injury, sealing it together. A moment later, all that remained externally was the dried blood that ran down her neck.

Jayden poked her head around the corner and gave a long-suffering sigh when she saw the obviously shaken Aries standing frozen in front of the mirror. She bit her lower lip and tentatively put her arm around the other girl and they walked up the stairs. Before Jayden could sneak away, Aries let her face collapse onto the servant girl's shoulder, silently letting tears fall. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. Maybe when she was being taught to fight, and took a rough hit, but tears were never an indication of anything but physical pain. And what unnerved Aries the most was that she was in no physical pain.

They were only a year apart in age, and Aries always told her to forget formalities, but Jayden still retained her subservient demeanor. Being sold for someone else's convenience sometimes has that effect. She stood quietly and let Aries cry on her shoulder, shushing her soothingly. When Aries finally lifted her head up, she turned her face away and pretended to fiddle with her hair tie.

"Let me help you with that," Jayden offered and swatted Aries' hands away. She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting away a chill that wasn't from the air.

**Reviews?**


End file.
